<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boypussy namjoon oneshots by Taetaemuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995006">Boypussy namjoon oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaemuffins/pseuds/Taetaemuffins'>Taetaemuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Boypussy Kim Namjoon | RM, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Namjoon | RM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaemuffins/pseuds/Taetaemuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshots books filled with boypussy bottom namjoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Kim Namjoon | RM, Bang Yongguk/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kim Namjoon | RM/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Kim Namjoon | RM/Woo Jiho | Zico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this will be a one shot book filled with boypussy bottom Kim namjoon one shots anything is aloud for to rape to incest for you<br/>
You can request anything in the comments I’ll write anything you’ll want me too I really don’t have anything that triggers me also it does not have to be just namjoon x Bts it can be any male idol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Namjoon the whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Namjoon gets dicked down by his hyung<br/>Or<br/>Needy Namjoon gets fuck by his favorite Hyung</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes right there fuck me need your cock.” </p><p>Yoongi choked on his water hearing those words coming upstairs. He thought it was taehyung’s horny ass was just watching porn. Yoongi Decided to go upstairs and check the sound out because it got louder and he was very curious. He realize it was coming from namjoons room he walked in and saw namjoon laid down on the bed fucking himself with a huge dildo. He got hard instantly. “Oh fuck.” He said rubbing his hard dick. “Yoongi please I need your cock.” He moans. “Your such a fucking slut joonie all laid out like a whore.”  He takes off his belt and pulls down his pants. His hard dick makes a outline In his boxers. He pulls his dick out and stroked it.</p><p>“Suck it now.” Namjoon gets on his knees and starting sucking. Yoongi throws his head back moaning at the feeling of namjoon warm mouth around his long dick. “Fuck just like that joonie your such a fucking whore”. He cums in his mouth soon after.<br/>“Get up and spread your legs.” Namjoon does as he says and spreads his legs. He puts his tip in his holes and starting moving. <br/>“Hyung right there fuck me please Hyung faster.” “Oh shit namjoon your so fucking sexy.” You like that like begin a whore.” </p><p>“Yes daddy I love begin a whore who loves begin fuck and filled up with cum.” Namjoon moans out. “Oh shit I’m about to cum.”<br/>Yoongi said moaning. “Hyung I’m cumming.” Namjoon said moaning like a bitch in heat. “Fuck take my cum whore.” Yoongi cums inside namjoon filling him up good. Cum drips down namjoon’s pussy. Namjoon passes out with cum all over him.</p><p>“Fucking whore.” Yoongi said walking out the room. He saw the others outside the room looking mad. What the fuck wrong with yall? Yoongi ask why the fuck didn't invite us to fuck him. Taehyung said angry as fuck. “Sorry maybe next time.” Yoongi said walking to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof sorry if it’s bad I’m new to writing😭😭😭</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll finally made a oneshot story because I was too afraid to make one hehe😅 btw<br/>It does not have to be smut it can be Fluff angst and smut hehe also read the tags if you don’t like this type of stuff then click off the book</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>